There have currently been devised a variety of devices that detect a press to an operation surface by using a flat-film press sensor. For example, a touch input device described in Patent Document 1 includes a pressure sensitive sensor (press sensor) in a flat-film shape and a touch panel (pressing position detecting sensor) in a flat-film shape. The pressure sensitive sensor and the touch panel are laminated on a base plate in the order of the pressure sensitive sensor and the touch panel.
When the pressure sensitive sensor and the touch panel are to be laminated and disposed as above, a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is typically interposed between the pressure sensitive sensor and the touch panel so as to prevent a change in positional relation between the pressure sensitive sensor and the touch panel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-61592